Mffffffshshhh
by Kumara and Bacon
Summary: Ron and Hermione kidnap Draco. HPDM. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated PG-13. ONE-SHOT.


**Title: **Mffffffshshhh  
**Summary: **Ron and Hermione kidnap Draco. HPDM. Don't like it, don't read it.  
**Author Notes: **No flames, please. Please enjoy.  
**Word Count: **1,588  
**Rating: **PG-13

"Mffffffshshhh," was Draco's pathetic attempt to say, "Let me go" as his mouth was stuffed with a voluptuous, red apple; the apple stretched his mouth so widely that he couldn't bite down and push it out with his tongue. A thick piece of rope bound his wrists so tightly together that he could not even try to wiggle free. On top of all of this, both of his arms were currently in possession of Granger and Weasley's firm grips. When he attempted to break free and run away, he realized they had placed a spell on his shoes and had no choice but to follow wherever the pair led him.

After many long moments of struggling and resisting, the three of them stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady. "Indigenous," said Granger, and the painting opened. Draco now knew where the Gryffindor lot resided, but he couldn't stop to give Granger a smirk as he was shoved inside by the disgusting couple.

The room exceeded Draco's worst nightmares. It had plush, red chairs; warm, round tables to write on; gold accents all over the room. Everything reeked of unity, friendship, and love; these traits may be what is desired by human nature, but where would that take you in the world? You have to fend for yourself most of the time. Learning to depend on other people would only set you up for disappointment, which Draco drew from experience. When Draco had kids, he would never set them up for disappointment like Gryffindor would; they could be in any house they liked, except Gryffindor.

"Okay, I'll get Harry," Granger said, leaving Weasley alone with Draco.

"This is gonna be great," Weasley said to Draco, mimicking Draco's smirk. Draco rolled his eyes; his smirk really should be copyrighted.

Draco had actually guessed this would have something to do with Hogwarts' Golden Boy, Harry Potter, but it didn't make the matter at hand any better. What exactly was going on? Was this some sort of game? Were they going to beat the pulp out of him? He decided to assume the worst, so he wouldn't feel shocked if he received a few blows to his stomach; however, should the situation turn out better than he imagined, it would be a good kind of surprise, but Draco would not hope for the best. He knew Harry disliked him. Despised him, in fact. Knowing this shot spasms of pain into his heart every time he saw Harry; Draco never ceased to regret the day he found himself on Harry's bad side, all because he was a little, arrogant prat when he was eleven. Since those days, Draco found himself tormenting Harry for his attention, even if his reactions were negative. Attention was attention, and Draco wasn't going to be picky.

Granger finally walked down from the boys' dormitory, soon followed by Harry himself. Harry was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, totally unaware of the situation. She led him to the table that Draco had no choice but to sit at when Harry properly opened his eyes. Then, his eyes widened. Harry turned around to head back to bed, but Granger stopped him. "Sit," she demanded, pointing to a chair that sat across from Draco. Harry obeyed. "You two are going to work your problems out tonight," she said, sounding more and more like a nineteen-century school teacher with every passing syllable.

Harry's sleepy eyes rested on Granger's face for a long moment. Draco would have chuckled at this if his mouth weren't occupied by an apple. "Why?" he finally asked.

"This bickering has got to end," she said. It occurred to Draco that Weasley hadn't said a word during the entire exchange; Weasley was simply doing Granger's bidding as her boyfriend; otherwise, Weasley would happily continue exchanging insults with Draco during the remainder of their time at Hogwarts. "I think everyone would benefit from a truce."

She turned to face Draco. "I will take the apple out of your mouth now," she said as if she were speaking to someone who was dimmer than Neville Longbottom, which was insulting to say the least. "I'm not going to untie your wrists or take the spell of your shoes, though. I've also casted a silencing charm around this room, so even if you yell, no one will hear you." Granger smirked, and Draco rolled his eyes again. Why must everyone smirk? It was his thing, damn it! She reached towards his mouth and unclogged his mouth. Draco did some funny lip movements to get his lips relaxed again, which earned him a strange look from Weasley, which went ignored. "Now for some tea," she said delightedly, as if they had tea parties all the time. With a swift flick of her wand, a tea kettle and a few cups came whizzing to their table. "Ron and I are going to sit over there," she gestured to a table across the room. "You two can talk freely amongst yourselves."

_Amongst ourselves, my ass_ thought Draco. They were going to watch every single second of their conversation. To his surprise, the teacup floated to his mouth, begging for him to take a sip. He glared at Granger, suspecting the tea was spiked with something. However, knowing Granger's wit and determination, he wasn't leaving the room until something was resolved. He saw Harry take a sip. Draco sighed and followed suit. _To Harry_ he thought.

"So they kidnapped you?" questioned Harry.

"Yes," he replied.

Harry glanced at the pair across the room, and then faced Draco again. "How did they do that?"

"It wasn't clever at all, really." The cup was trying to make him drink more tea. "No, thank you," he said to the cup, but it was really being insistent, rubbing up against his lips, like a cat meandering between your legs when she's hungry. When Draco opened his mouth to explain how the two got him here, the cup forcefully poured the rest of its liquid into his mouth. This took Draco by surprise, and he began coughing; his cheeks flushed as some tea involuntarily spilled out of his mouth. Harry jumped up and thumped him on the back. In-between his coughing, Harry accio'd a glass of water from his room and presented it to Draco. Draco would have thanked him if he were able to drink it himself. He felt like an idiot when Harry held the glass up to his lips. He shot his kidnappers a glare as he took a small drink. It soothed his throat, and he felt a little better.

"So… what happened?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"They snuck into my room while I was sleeping. Weasley bound my wrists, while Granger enchanted my shoes and forced an apple in my mouth. I obviously didn't come here on my own free will," he wiggled his arms to prove his point.

"Well… they did bring you here to work out our problems." Harry yawned. "Knowing Hermione, we aren't leaving until something happens." Harry paused for a few seconds. "You could stop picking on us, you know."

Draco shook his head. Picking on Harry was the only way he could get his attention. He wasn't going to stop now, even if it irritated Harry to death.

"Why not?"

"It's my way of getting attention from you." Draco was mortified that he told the truth, instead of a lie he could have easily have sold as the truth. He now knew what Granger had spiked the tea with. Truth serum. He would have his revenge for this. Stupid girl. Stupid, smart girl. Silently, he cursed the heavens and any god that existed. Draco wasn't a bad boy. He really wasn't. He was just in love with the wrong guy, the wrong gender. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Why… Why would you want my attention?"

"Because I'm in love with you," he blurted out. Was _the_ Harry Potter really that dense? This humiliating, honest sentence would be the end of him. Harry would reject him. Granger and Weasley have material to his against him for the rest of their lives. It was possible the two hadn't heard him, but Harry would be trusted to share this information with them. However, Harry would be saved the trouble. The looks the two were giving Draco ensured that they heard him. Draco closed his eyes, refusing to look at anyone right now. He felt someone taking off his shoes, which meant Draco was free to get up and leave if he wanted. Then, he felt a pair of rough hands untying the rope that bound his wrists. What surprised him most was when the same rough hands caressed his cheeks. Draco opened his eyes to see two green ones boring right into his, appearing to look deep into his soul.

"I know my friends are watching, but…" Harry began to whisper. Draco would never know the rest of that sentence as his lips were being attacked by Harry's. He pulled Harry into his lap, and the two began kissing wildly and loudly. Neither of them noticed the strangled sound Ron made, nor did they hear Ron and Hermione leave. They spent the rest of the night kissing, biting, sucking, and caressing.

Draco made a mental note to thank Hermione later.

_Fin._

* * *

**Don't forget to...**

**Review!**


End file.
